23 Ways To Say I Love You
by bebo9147
Summary: 23 days before James' 23rd birthday, Kendall puts together 23 ways to tell James how he feels about him. Just a little birthday one-shot for James Maslow's 23rd birthday. Kames fluff H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y J A M E S


23 Ways to Say I Love You

~ Happy 23rd birthday to James David Maslow from the not so awesome, infamous Bebo! Yep! Today is James' birthday, well, it is where I am anyway. So I'm going to post a fic for him. He probably won't like it because it's Kames, but I can't help it 3 Kames is my OTP after all. If James ever does read this- I don't mean to offend you. Plus I don't own anything to do with BTR... Am I missing anything? Nope. Good. Enjoy xD P.S: this is clearly a fanfic with minor true facts, if you squint. ~

"What's the date today?" Kendall asked as worry slipped throughout his voice.

"July 15th. It James' birthday soon..." Logan answered tiredly threw the phone.

"I knew it! Okay! Thanks, bye!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Bye-"

"Wait! Don't hang up!" Kendall yelled. Logan made a sound similar to an annoyed groan, sighing afterwards.

"What now? Isn't calling me at ten to twelve enough?" Logan asked as he laid across his bed.

"Well, we've got the day off tomorrow for James' birthday, remember?" Kendall stated.

"Yes, I know. Why-"

"Don't tell James anything. Tell him I totally forgot- actually, say nothing at all. Just, make sure he doesn't know I do know so he thinks I don't know." Kendall babbled nervously.

"Have you told him how you feel yet? We've been working on BTR for what- five years now? He'll figure it out if you don't say anything. Anyway, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Logan asked. Kendall frowned softly, then smirked to himself.

"Not anymore. Remember he and Halston broke up?" Kendall stated.

"Broke up? All I heard was that she got angry at him for admitting something. Neither Carlos, you, the press nor any of the fans know. They've managed to keep it really secretive." Logan stated as he sat up more in his bed. Kendall looked up at the roof that was lit from its light, sighing softly.

Logan was one of the few people who knew. He only knew cause Carlos told him. And Carlos only knew cause he figured it out and confronted Kendall about it. Kendall admitted he was bisexual in an interview, hoping James would say something along those lines. But all he heard was more talk about him and Halston, but Logan said he's bi too. Which sent 'Kogan' shippers out of control with the hopes the two would get together. But the guys, except James, figured out Kendall was head over heals for BTR's tallest member.

"I know, I know. Just call him to make sure he's awake, text me whether he is or not..." Kendall said as he heard Logan sigh through the phone. The phone hung up after a murmured 'fine' and 'goodbye'.

Kendall wanted to admit himself to James for the brunettes birthday. He wanted to, cause he had the feeling James might not reject him. He felt as though James and him had a major spark since Kendall was called in to audition, seeing the brunette beauty for the first time. He'd been trying to drop heaps of hints for James, but he's been pretty oblivious about it.

It started 23 days ago. 23 days counting down to the day James was born. Since James was turning 23, Kendall thought it was smart to start his little plan 23 day before James' birthday. He started by sneaking into his dressing room and cleaning the entire thing. Which James didn't pay much attention to with his first suspicion leading to Carlos as the one who cleaned his dressing room since the Latino did it pretty often. Kendall found cleaning such a messy dressing room hard, because he told Carlos to not touch it, at all. For someone whose usually very messy, cleaning was a bitch.

The next day Kendall stayed up late, perfecting the right, beautiful, savoury flavour of tasteful spaghetti pasta. He had remembered once, hearing James in an interview mention his love for Italian foods, especially spaghetti. So he decided to make the brunettes favourite food. He had snuck into James' dressing room with his final dish, smiling proudly at himself. He put the dish in a place where James would find it straight away, putting a note next to the delicious dish saying 'hope you enjoy, I made your favourite ~ ❤' with his signature. Only James found the short note hard to read due to Kendall's messy handwriting, but enjoyed eating the dish anyway.

Thinking food wouldn't work again, Kendall went into work early. That required waking up an hour before James, which was two hours before he woke up. He got to the studio before anyone else had even arrived, sneaking in and going straight to James' dressing room. He snuck inside with today's script and James Diamond's Character Outfits, setting it out on a chair with the script.

James got to the studio, right on time as usual to see an exhausted Kendall slumped over a chair in his dressing room.

"You look tired..." He sated as he looked at Kendall. "Did you wake up early or something?" James joked as he went into his dressing room. Kendall only sighed with an exhausted chuckle as he buried his face into a couch cushion.

Leaving James' dressing room, Kendall decided to take Fox out. James brought him to work every day with him, leaving the small dog in his dressing room. So Kendall used his break while Carlos and James filmed a scene with Erin Sanders to take Fox out.

He took the dog for a small walk around paramount, cleaning up what Fox left behind then taking him back. He tied a note to Fox's collar that read; 'Took Fox out for a walk, let him go to the doggy bathroom and had a little snack. ~ ❤' with another signature and terrible handwriting.

Not having any idea what to do now, Kendall watched as James got a snack and pulled his phone from his pocket. Probably tweeting. So Kendall stood up with a sly smile, sneakily snatching up the brunettes phone. When James turned around, he didn't see Kendall at all. So James looked almost everywhere for it. James asked everyone from Logan to Matt, from Carlos to Stephen. Thinking he had lost his phone, he slumped into a chair in his dressing room with a sigh. Kendall opened the door a little, adding a soft knock.

"Heyo... Did you loose something?" Kendall asked as he stepped inside.

"Yeah- my phone. Have you seen it?" James asked as he looked up at Kendall hopefully.

"Uh- yeah. I found it on set..." Kendall lied as he handed James back his 'missing' phone. James grinned, grabbing the phone and standing up.

"Thanks dude!" He said as he slapped Kendalls hand and pulled him into a half hug. They stayed in that position a little longer then necessary, pulling apart with an awkward clear of the throat.

"No problem. Oh, Scott wants us on set in a minuet..." Kendall said as he smiled shortly, leaving the room. James looked down at his phone, feeling how warm it was. He felt it a little, feeling how it felt as if it were in someone's pocket.

"Kendall huh?" Logan said as he walked into James' room, wearing an outfit for the episode they were filming today: a white suit and eyepatch as Logan Mitchell took on the roll as 'The Pranksta Gangsta'.

"Yeah, Kendall..." James said as he held the phone on his chin as he thought about the blonde haired man.

After they filmed, James complained about his messy house and how lazy he was, not in the mood for cleaning after a long day. So the next day, Sunday, where the guys had a day off, Kendall organised an outing at the mall.

"Nah- I think I'll have to cancel... Just have fun with Carlos and Logan..." Kendall rasped into the phone with a fake cough.

"Bro, you sound like shit. I'll let you sleep then..." James said softly.

"Thanks man... Have fun..." Kendall said as he hung up. James sighed, grabbing his things then leaving his house.

When Kendall felt as though James had left, he got into his car and drive to James' house. He left his car, looking around the front door for any signs of a spare key. Bingo! He found a spare key in the most obvious spot, under the 'Welcome' mat.

He unlocked the door to receive a loud greeting from a barking Fox. Kendall shushed him as he looked around James' dirty house. He sighed angrily as he looked for James' cleaning products to start cleaning. Kendall was never a clean person, he always thought life was too short to be organised- so fuck cleaning!

"The things I wanna do for you..." Kendall said as he started cleaning. He left the house, right before James got home, locking the door and putting the key back under the mat.

When James got home, he was seriously surprise at the clean house, not remembering cleaning it. He smiled though, because it somewhat smelt like Kendall. He found a note on the bench with Kendall's signature on it, 'Thought I'd clean your house for ya. It was a pain with Fox barking and me hating cleaning and all, but I did it ~ ❤'

The day after was another return to the dressing room. James had broken his laptop, so Kendall paid almost a thousand dollars to have it fixed within 6 hours. As soon as it was fixed Kendall put it in James' dressing room, leaving a note in James' word document. When James opened the laptop up, he smiled to himself.

'Spent $1000 to fix this, and I don't want any money back. Yes, this is all yours. I hope you like it :)'

The day after they had an interview scheduled. Which was lucky cause Kendall was out of ideas again. This interview was in the set of PalmWoods Park. The guys were asked multiple questions from people over Twitter. When James answered his favourite flowers were 'poppies', Kendall grinned and excused himself to the bathroom.

He hid in his dressing room, grabbing his phone to order a bouquet of 23 red poppies straight to James' dressing room. He was told they wouldn't arrive till an hour before they left, so Kendall decided to make the interview extend a lot.

James walked into his dressing room with a smile, cocking his head when he saw the flowers in a thin vase on the countertop of his dressing room table.

'23 Poppies for the 23 year old to be ~ ❤' James read. He smiled and wondered who had put them there, but just shrugged and set them somewhere nice.

The next day Kendall noticed James' car was extremely dirty. So while James was busy inside the studio and Kendall was free, he snuck out to give James' car a wash. James smiled at his new car a he left for home, curious about the person who cleaned it.

"Why do you need to borrow my car?" James asked as yesterday became a thing of the past.

"Mines low on fuel and I really need to get something for Scott." Kendall lied.

"Seriously? You could have said so before you went and stole my keys..." James stated as he handed Kendall the keys he had snatched from him. James had spotted Kendall reaching for the keys to his car that laid in his dressing room.

"Thanks bud." Kendall said with a smile as he took the keys and jogged out to James' car. Secretly he pulled out everything that made it messy, making cleaning James' car part of the 23 things for James' birthday.

Kendall noticed James' phone was still the same old, boring iPhone 3G. So Kendall went up to the shops and bought him the next generation of iPhone. Not the new one, the 4S. As he placed the phone on James' dressing room table, he thought he was maybe spending to much money on the brunette. It cost a lot for the flowers to be delivered, as well as fixing the laptop. Then he bought him an iPhone- he also had to buy the ingredients for the spaghetti. But James walked into his dressing room right when Kendall was about to leave.

"Kendall? Why are you- is that an iPhone?" James said as he peered past Kendall. Kendall blushed and looked from the small box back to James.

"I was just putting that phone in here. Uh- s-someone bought it f-for you." Kendall said nervously as he tried to leave.

"But I can't just accept a new iPhone from someone. Wait a sec-" James said as he grabbed the note from the box, reading over it. "You signed this note- did you buy it for me? And do all that other stuff?" James asked.

"N-NO!" Kendall yelled nervously. James chuckled and looked down at the small box that was now in his hands.

"I'm really grateful if you did, especially more grateful knowing you were the one who had been doing it." He said as he looked at Kendall with a soft smile. "I'm excited to see if I'm getting anything else." James winked.

'You've probably noticed this is part of the pattern leading up to your birthday. Your phone looked a little old so I bought you a new one- please don't pay me back for it or anything, I bought it as a gift.

~❤' Kendall had written. Kendall just made a cute little noise of embarrassment as he bowed his head and left.

Kendall made the next day simple. He bought James a coffee and a little sweet, leaving it on the small table outside James' door along with a note. He got there a minuet before James left his house. James walked out the door before Kendall left his driveway, calling out to the blonde.

"Kendall! Wait up-" he said, looking at what Kendall had left him. He grabbed the note, picking it up as he pushed his glasses further up to the bridge of his nose. James wore his glasses in the mornings, slipping his contacts in once he got to the studio. Kendall walked back up to James, looking at him shyly.

'Got your favourite coffee and sweet. Call me cheesy all you want, but it's just a little something to give your day a sweet beginning. ~❤'

"That is cheesy man... Why'd you do this?" James asked hopefully, looking for an answer he never got.

"I've gotta go-"

"Your cars not here. Want me to give you a lift? We're going to the same place anyway..." James cut him off.

"Nah, my cars around the corner." Kendall answered.

"Why'd you not bring it here with you?" James asked. Kendall shrugged softly.

"Wanted to get out for a small jog..." Kendall lied as he smiled softly and jogged away from James, thinking of a way to not make things awkward when they met up at work.

The next day after work, James was out with Halston. He said he had something important to tell her, so he wouldn't be home for a while and wanted someone to look after Fox. So Kendall decided to to give Fox a bath.

The next day Kendall offered to help him decorate James' dressing room. James had looked really upset that day, so he thought he'd make today's entry to the 23 days helping out with redecorating. Which turned out to be way harder then he thought.

James sat on a chair in the corner of the room with a sad expression. While Kendall cleaned and arranged things with James' huffs of approval, he tried to ask what was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it." James answered.

"Ya'know, talking about it can make it feel better..." Kendall said as he placed the dying flowers he bought James into a vase to finish off the room.

"Do we have to film anything else?" James asked with a shaky breath.

"Carlos and Ciara are filming the last take of the day as we speak." Kendall answered. That's when James broke down into tears. Kendall dropped the brush he held in his hand to walk quickly to James. James looked up at him before he sat down.

"Can you please go lock the door?" He asked softly. Kendall nodded and locked the door, sitting in front of James. "She broke up with me. Or did I break up with her?" James said after a long awkward silence. He hated crying in font of people when he wasn't acting, but Kendall was different. He was and will always be different. Kendall's seen James at his worst; even when he fell into the 'what am I doing with my life' stage.

"Tell me what happened..." Kendall told him. He didn't speak it as a question, it was more like a command that came out in a sweet voice.

"I- I was keeping something very big from her. Something that she should know. So, I took her out and told her. When she found out, she said something like 'We should start seeing other people. You'll probably be better with them anyway' then left. She won't answer me or let me explain more."

"So you and Halston aren't together anymore?" Kendall asked carefully. James nodded.

"Not anymore... Kendall, I need to tell you something..." James started. It's things like this that make Kendalls heart speed up as hope and fear penetrated his body extremely hard. He watched James carefully as James nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm listening..." Kendall said softly.

"Kendall... Halston broke up with me because I told her I love y-"

"Guys! Hurry up! Scott's got a surprise for us!" Logan's voice rang through the door. James and Kendall cursed to themselves as they stood and walked to the door. James wiped his face then sighed to himself, opening the door. Logan walked in and looked around, admiring James' stylish dressing room.

"Ooo, did Kendall do this?" Logan asked. James nodded and walked past Logan, not feeling up for talking much. Logan shrugged and looked at Kendall who sighed and leaned against the door frame. Logan turned to look at him, noticing a troubled look on Kendall's face. "You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah- hey, are you busy tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"I told you I don't wanna go on any dates with you, I've already got my eyes set on someone." Logan said jokingly.

"I bet it's Carlos. I've seen you checking him out." Kendall replied in the same tone. They both dismissed the light blush that tinted Logans face as Logan chuckled nervously.

"But seriously- what do you want?" Logan asked.

"Can you take James out on a date?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at him through wide eyes when he realised the blonde was serious.

"You're the one whose in love with him. Why can't you finally take him out?" Logan responded.

"Because it's not his birthday yet. Idiot. Anyway, I need you to take him out. Carlos is really busy with Alexa tomorrow, and I've gotta do James' next surprise..."

"Next one? How much time do you need?" Logan asked. Kendall thought for a second, acing his hands on his hips and looking down as he blew out his cheeks in thought. Kendall looked up at Logan with a small smile.

"Three or five hours..." Kendall said as he started moving from one foot to the other.

"What the fuck? Did you buy him a piano or something?" Logan almost yelled. Kendall covered Logan's mouth, hushing him harshly. Logan moved Kendalls hand to glare at him.

"He already has a grand piano." Logan stated.

"Which has broken keys. I bet you wouldn't know that." Kendall said proudly.

"You're right, I wouldn't know. Speaking of knowing things, wouldn't it be easier to replace the keys." Logan stated.

"Replace them? I didn't think of that... Can you even replace piano keys? But I've already bought the piano, so too bad. Plus this ones bigger." Kendall stated. Logan sighed, walking halfway out the door before stopping to look back at Kendall.

"Whatever... Just... I don't care..." Logan chuckle as he left. Kendall sighed with a soft smile, not knowing what else he could do to James' dressing room. Seeing there was nothing, he grabbed his things and started making his way out to the set.

Kendall found it hard to get James' new piano into his house. Fox nipped at his ankles as he did so, making it harder. Kendall pulled apart the old one, realising he was doing everything wrong.

Once he finally finished, he placed a note over the keys then smiled. The house was still clean and it smelt a lot like James as himself considering Kendall doesn't visit much.

After that Kendall noticed James' favourite childhood movie was being remade. So he called the producers multiple times to book him the audition. They said he might not get the part, but they'd call him in to audition some time soon.

James received the call from the producers before he went to sleep. Though he declined the audition offer, he thought it was sweet a 'mystery' person booked the audition for him.

After that day James went into his dressing room like he usually does, discovering a small square box. He walked to the box and opened it up, smiling at the watch that was inside. He remembered going shopping with Kendall a few weeks ago and seeing the watch. He picked up the note that had Kendall's signature written on it, smiling as he slipped the watch onto his wrist.

'Heres something to help you keep the time. You looked like you really wanted it, but you didn't buy it. So here it is ❤'

"Please just take him out. Logan won't distract him again..." Kendall eased the next day.

"Fine, but me and Alexa-"

"It's only for an hour and a half. Please..." Kendall said softly. Carlos sighed, planning something to do with James.

Kendall restocked James' fridge with the brunettes favourite foods and added some stylish clothes to his cupboards. Kendall left a note in James' fridge before leaving.

When James came home with a sigh, he realised he passed Kendall's car on the way. He walked to his fridge to get a drink after eating dry foods with Carlos to see the note with Kendalls signature.

"Kendall again hug..." He murmured with a huge smile.

'Heres some food that'll last a week. I also got you some new clothes. ❤'

Kendall started doing a few simple things, like sorting through James' Fanmail. The day after that though he finally worked up enough courage to do what he had planned a couple of days before now.

Kendall knocked on the door of James' dressing room, smiling warmly. "Hey, can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"What for?" James responded as he handed Kendall his phone.

"Oh, nothing..." Kendall said as he ran to his dressing room.

Later that night when James was in bed with Fox cuddled up against him, he got a text from a blocked number.

'I left something in your voice memo's ❤...' Was all it said. James exited the text to go into memos. A new memo named 'A Song For You' stood out. So James pressed play and listened to the solo guitar begin to play. The guitar was a sweet, slow rhythm that started to speed up. Kendall's beautiful voice started singing the song he had written for James' ears only.

When the song finished, James sighed happily and put his phone by his side, replaying the beautiful song.

When tomorrow rolled around, Kendall placed an envelope in James' letter box. When James came home to check his mail, he noticed the envelope had his name written in a messy cursive. James walked to his house, sitting on one of the chairs outside then opened it slowly. He pulled out some paper and started reading. He knew instantly Kendall was the one who wrote it as his handwriting was really messy and different to others. Yet James found reading it easier then reading without glasses.

'Dear James,

I am so sorry if all this is creeping you out. I never want us to not be friends, but I need to tell you I love you- I mean, Uhmm... I don't know how to put this.

Roses may be red,

I may be a guy,

I want you in my bed,

I want you by my side,

What I mean is I want to wake up in your arms,

I want to be the one you love,

That one and only,

The one you cherish,

The one you can rely on,

I know this poem doesn't rhyme,

But who cares?

I want you to be mine. ❤'

Kendall though the note was the last thing, till he remembered there was one day before James' birthday. But he was out of ideas.

Kendall paced back and forth in his bedroom as he thought of an idea. He grinned as he grabbed his laptop and logged into James' YouTube. James had told Kendall the password to his account so that the blonde could remind him if he forgot. Kendall checked out all the videos James had liked, then he downloaded them and put them onto a disc. At about ten o'clock he left it on James' doorstep with a hard knock of the door and another note. Kendall went home to think about what else he could do- more like what he was planing on telling James.

James walked to his door, looking down at what Kendall left. He read over the final note, smiling and walking inside to watch the disc.

'James, this is the last note- your last gift. I'll see you tomorrow for your 23rd birthday... ❤ Kendall'

This brings us back to now, where Kendall was laying sprawled across his bed with his phone by his side. He waited for Logan's text, telling him whether James was awake or not.

When Kendalls phone vibrated a wave of fear shot through him as well as excitement. He rolled over, grabbing it and opening up the recent text from Logan.

'Yea, he's still up. Don't 4get 2 tell him! Oh, he's w/ Fox & is just watchin some vids ~ Logie'

'Thx ~ Kendizzle' Kendall grinned and checked the time. 11:58 PM. He took in a deep breath then watched the minuet change. He dialled James number, counting to 30. He then pressed ring. Each second it took to count felt just as long as the rings felt. They felt like they went forever. When James picked up, the clock switched to 12 am.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kendall yelled when James answered. James laughed into the phone, making Kendall blush with a huge dimply smile.

"Haha! Thanks!" James responded.

"Happy birthday to you- happy birthday to you- happy birthday dear James. Happy birthday to you! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray!" Kendall sang and cheered. James blushed slightly then sat up in his bed, pausing the videos he was watching.

"Thanks man- you're the first to say it." James replied.

"Yep. Got it right on the dot, right?" Kendall said with a smaller smile.

"Exactly." James said when he looked at the time. There was a comfy silence through the phone. After a while it grew awkward.

"So, whatchya doing? I didn't wake you up, did I?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all. This really cute person left some videos on my doorstep. My favourite youtube ones. So I'm watching them on the laptop the same cutie fixed for me." James replied.

"C-cutie? Uh, that reminds me... Do you think I could come over?" Kendall asked as he remembered the real reason he called.

"Sure man. I'll be here, in my PJ's... With Fox... Being your PJ's too, you can stay the night. Just so I don't wake up alone." James blushed.

"I'll be there." Kendall said as he hung up and slipped his phone into his underwear. He grabbed his keys then left the house.

Kendall walked up to James' door, knocking on it softly. James walked down stairs and opened the door, smiling at the slightly shorter man. Kendall wore some baggy boxer shorts and a thin tee while James wore long baggy grey sweats and a black wife beater.

"Happy birthday! Again..." Kendall said as he walked inside. James smiled and looked at Kendall who was softly tugging on the short hairs on the back of his neck. He softly rubbed the same area, showing he was nervous.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" James asked. Kendall nodded, so James grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him up to his room. Kendall would be lying is he said there were no dirty thoughts about the guy he loved running through his brain right now. But he pushed them all aside as he walked in. The room was dark except the light coming from James' laptop that laid upon his messy bed. Kendall noticed the pant James was wearing, as well as the singlet, were some of the clothes Kendall had bought him.

The two laid on James' bed, staring at the paused laptop screen. James looked up at Kendall, smiling softly. Kendall returned a nervous smile as he took in a deep breath.

"Look. Don't judge me, or hate me or anything. But IthinkIkindahaveahugecrushonyou." Kendall said nervously.

"Bro, I've gotta get to sleep. I'm visiting family tomorrow afternoon, please don't mumble..."

"23 days ago... All those little things. Y'know how everyday you got a little surprise?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I remember..." James responded.

"Every day, and every surprise... Those were 23 ways to say I love you." Kendall said as he looked down at James' creamy white sheets.

"23 ways..." James said softly as he thought over everything. "I'm turning 23, right? So you- Kendall..." James said softly. "Look at me..." He said as he moved his laptop out of his way. Kendall looked up at James to see James had turned off the laptop and put it aside. The room was now really dark with a small amount of light coming from the curtains which was only the soft light from the moon.

"James, I- I really love you. Ever since we met." Kendall said as he moved closed to James. James tested his boundaries by putting a hand on Kendall's hip and drawing the blonde closer to him. Once their bodies ere pressed together, James moved his hand up to cup Kendall's cheek.

"I know how you feel... I've loved you since you walked in to audition for BTR." James said softly. Kendall moved his hand up to cup James cheek with hand, using his thumb to stroke James' face.

"So if I was never called back to play my part, if Kurt was still gonna be who I am today... Does that mean this would never happen?" Kendall asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the philosophical guy of the group? I think we both know we were meant to be. We have a really strong connection, as if we're soul mates. The universe would have pushed us together some how." James said sweetly. It was true- Kendall felt that way, but was too scared to say it.

"James... I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. I want this to be a new start for you. I was scared you'd reject me, but I'm feeling very courageous. James, for your birthday, after all the 22 things I've given you, as the 23rd.., I give you me. I give you my heart, I give you my life. I give you my love. I want to give you my all. I want to be with you for as long as I can. I really love you James..." Kendall said nervously.

"Ken-Kendall. I-I had no idea." James said with a dark blush. "I hate to bring her up, but Halston never said that. She said I love you and all, but she- no wait- no body has ever said anything like that to me. Kendall, I love you too." James said as he guided Kendall closed to him. He pressed his lips to Kendall's, letting his eyes flutter shut. Kendall sighed softly against James' lips as he softly moved his lips with James'. They both had never kissed another man before, but they decided it was more amazing then a girl. There was no soft lip movement with slippery lip gloss. There were tough lips that pushed pressure against each others in such a sweet way they couldn't help but deepen the kiss. James trailed his hands down to Kendalls hips to pull him closer to him as Kendall wrapped hi arms around James' neck. They drew closer together, pulling out of the kiss for breathing. James turned Kendall onto his back and hovered over Kendall's body, straddling it then kissing him again with a deep passion.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt, I am in love with you- and I can't deny it any longer." James said as he tried to look down at Kendall through the darkness. Kendall couldn't respond. "Kendall... For the 23rd day... The 23rd way to say you love me... Let me make love to you..." James said softly. Kendall blushed deeply then pecked James' lips.

"You can do whatever you want... I love you too much to care." Kendall's admitted as James leaned down and kissed James with rough passion a Kendall allows James to do as he wished. His family would have to wait till later, he wanted to down the beginning if his birthday morning tangled in his lovers arms.

23 ways to show my love. 23 days to fit it in. 23 to make up for the years I may have missed. 23 ways to make you mine. 23 ways to prove how I feel. 23 way to say...

I love you...

~ My family was given a huge box of potatoes- when I say huge- I mean fucking huge. It's not cool. So we've been living off potatoes for the past week. Potato salad for breaky, potato chip sammich for lunch, potato bake for dinner. I'm a little sick of potatoes. I feel bad for Germany now- sorry Ludwig! I thought this was somewhat cute... Thanks for reading anyways xD ~


End file.
